Cloaked Life
by babybrat935
Summary: I have always lived the high life, cars, boys, parties, anything I ever wanted. I never knew that only one person could change that or at least into his favor. at least he wasn't one of dad's suitors. Ugh why can't my Life just go back to normal! InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The world erupted in vibrations of sound, lights, and everyone drunk as hell. The cheers from the keg only added to the atmosphere. But hey who wouldn't want to get lost in a bottle of jack or Captain. The night was young and I was shit tanked. How was this not surprising, oh yeah the fact that Miroku made me take four shots of tequila with him. Note to self kill him when I can see straight again. Although I knew when to stop drinking tonight was an acceptation. Ha, every night was an acceptation when you live with my family.

A mother that loved you but wants you to be less of an alcoholic…

A father that just wants to see you happy, with a rich man and many children…

God its like they want me to be Susie home maker or some shit.

Fuck that!

Grabbing another Smirnoff out of the fridge I tried to find my way towards the Birthday Boy. A big 22 and he still acted like he was in High School flirting with anything that breathed, had boobs and a nice ass. I couldn't really blame him for it, it wasn't like he was always the pursuer but he was always the initiator. Spotting the man whore with black hair in a low ponytail I walked in a very curvy line towards him. Damn why couldn't his house be smaller. I think it took me at least ten minutes to get to him. Then again with the amount of alcohol intake I have had the past two hours I couldn't tell which way was up or down. But who really needed to know that?

Pushing past one of the many girls that were in line for body shots with him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pushed up against him. My hand sliding under the silk button up shirt to make circles on his stomach. I felt him take a deep breath as he turned in my arms. Seeing that sexy smirk he does, I felt my own smile form on my face.

"Hey babe, ready to turn in?" His chest rumbled as he slid one arm around my waist and the other to grab my ass. I swear he has an obsession with woman's asses but then again everyone has there own thing.

We have been best friends since he moved from California, which was 7 years ago? I think. Met him in high school, first day there and already grabbing random chick's asses. I was oh so lucky to be his first in the school. Of course it ended him up with a nice red hand print and me kicking his ass. Me being as nice as I am, I did drag him to the Nurse's office seeing as how I accidentally knocked him unconscious. What a pervert. This did not stop his chase though, us ending up being really good friends. Dated a little while but realized that he was too much of a man whore and me just realizing the amount of fun men could really be. I guess I can thank him for that. So we parted on good terms, I guess you could call us friends with benefits now, although that is all I ever want out of any man.

I turned my blurry eyes to the other girls around him that were giving me glares in every direction. My annoyance with them was growing thin.

"Fuck off you dumb bitches, Its my turn." Most of them knowing the relationship between us just rolled there eyes and backed off, while others stomped off in a piss. Whatever, its not like they were really picky about who they fucked. The laughter erupted in his chest again and then leaned on the table behind him. I could see the haze in his eyes. Those body shots can fuck you over.

"Anyway, I have a present for you." His smirk reappeared on his face as I walked up closer and repositioned myself in between his legs.

"Kags, you know we can always do that after the party." I rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck and pushed my chest together. I felt the small roll pop out a little for him to see.

"Kags, you shouldn't have." I smiled as he looked up at me.

"Lets get to your room; I don't want these moochers to waste them." I stood up and grabbed his hand. Whoa, head rush. I stopped to hold my head for a second then realized that Miroku was now leading the way. I need to lie down, or I'm going to ralph. I heard the music started to quite down and then was met with darkness. Miroku's hand slipped from mine as I walked over and collapsed on his bed.

"You aren't passing out on me yet." I removed my hand from my head to see him take a set next to me. Slowly I propped my body up on my elbows feeling the spinning sensation in my head continue.

"I wouldn't think of it." He smiled as he bent down close to my face. I smiled as I felt his hand wander from my check down to my chest. Going beneath my shirt he grabbed the desired object and pulled it from my hiding spot. Damn his eyes. They were an odd shade of dark blue but it seemed they were almost purple. All I know is that they are the only eyes that I melt for. He knows he does that to me, and damn him.

"Light it up already. I haven't smoked all day and reality with my family is a bitch." We both laughed as he grabbed a lighter from his dresser. Placing the blunt in his mouth he lit the end and puffed it up. I laid back down on the bed as he passed it over to me. Taking a hit I turned towards him.

"You know I'm taking over your bed tonight right?" exhaling the smoke into the air, I watched it spread throughout the room until it hit the balcony windows. He only smiled as he took another.

"Oh we are having a special night then." Knowing what he was talking about I shook my head. That was all he thought about, fucking Pervert.

"Nope, I'm kicking you out. Your bed is all mine tonight." I laughed as he almost choked on the smoke in his lungs. Taking the blunt before he dropped it on the carpet and set this damn house ablaze, I then patted his back. He soon recovered and then just fell backwards on his bed. Finishing off the last of the blunt I put it out and left the roach for him. Rolling over on the bed so I was now lying with my head on his chest.

"You are such a tease you know that." I closed my eyes and smiled. Fuck yeah I was, and It wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"You wouldn't have me any other way." I leaned on my arms again and stared at him, not getting a clear picture of his face since my vision was double fucked over from alcohol and weed. Leaning down I placed a sweet kiss on his lips. I know we aren't seeing each other but it was just a little kiss. Like it really mattered, we were both single and he was always number one on my list. Pushing from him I smiled and then crawled under the covers. Feeling the weight on the bed lift I rolled over and saw him look over at me.

"Happy Birthday, Baby." He smiled and then waved as he walked out the door. I loved it when I got my way. Then again I always did when it came to Miroku. He was a sap and didn't seem to hide it with me. I love that man, and I don't know what I would do without him. As those thought were in my mind I felt the dark haziness of the alcohol cover me. Plus his bed smelled really good and was super soft. Oh silk just made me melt. Damn him and his Party. This night could have been a lot more fun if he was next to her right now. Oh well, nothing lost.

* * *

A/N: Guess who's back! I haven't written in so long that I was beginning to think I never was. Ha, I have so many started fics and this is the only one I can actually see the entire plot line.

The first chapter is short and not exactly that exciting but I swear the story will get better. And no Miroku and Kagome are not a couple, just really REALLY close friends...

More Reviews More Chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I felt the heat from the light by the window. As soon as I opened my eyes I felt the pain. Oh god, this was the only thing I hated about drinking. I quickly closed my eyes and hid under the covers. My head feels like it was hit by a nuclear bomb! Where was I again? Ugh, never mind, thinking causes too much pain as well. As I moved closer to the middle of the bed I felt a warm body next to me. Slowly opening my eyes, making sure to protect them from the evil rays of Satan, I spotted a sleeping Miroku clad only in his boxers. Wait a minute; I didn't sleep with him…did I? No I defiantly would have remembered that part, at least I usually did. Oh well, not the first time I have woken up in his bed. I crawled over to him to lie next to him as I continued to feel the pounding in my cranium. I could still smell his cologne cling to his chest. I took a deep breath and….Oh shit!

Quickly running to the bathroom, I barely made it. Up chucking all that was in my belly. I felt my brain defiantly crack in half as I started to dry heave. Thinking I was close to done I moved back. I closed my eyes and I sat there in the darkness. Damn it. I heard a low moan as Miroku sat up in bed and looked over at me, as I sat in the dark bathroom. He almost fell back in bed as he leaned over to push the curtain button next to his bed. The little clicking from the automatic device sent my brain to trigger my stomach. Fuck….Diving for the toilet I spilled whatever my body thought was left. Feeling my hair raise from my face I spit the last that was in my mouth and leaned back. I looked up to notice a bottle of water and two Tylenol out stretched to him. I gratefully took them and sat there. Feeling as my body calmed and my head continued to pulse.

"Damn your birthday…" I quietly said and closed my eyes. Every year, I swear this happens. Scratch that, every time I go out this happens. You would think I was use to it by now. Noticing that Miroku had made his way downstairs; I was alone.

I heard the ringer of my phone and I cringed. The loud device was next to the bed and that was so far away. Damn it why can't they make phones with legs, it would make us inept very happy. I rose to my wobbly feet and walked over to the annoying device. I looked at the screen with one eye and then pressed talk.

"Hello…" My voice was still scratchy from the ralphing a minute ago but I coughed and tried to clear it.

"Where are you?" I pulled the phone away from ear. Could he be any louder? Fuck.

"I told you, it was Miroku's Birthday. I'm at his house." That wasn't going to make him any happier. Although Miroku has been my friend forever, my father never liked him.

"Come home, now." I smoothed my face out with my hand as I answered.

"Ok whatever; I'll be home in awhile." Before he could protest and demanded me home right that second I clicked the end call button. Now that was over, crawl back in bed. Which is what I did and passed the fuck out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small tender feeling on my neck woke me from my chaotic sleep. I felt a warm body next to me and soft hand on my hips. Wrapping my arms around the figure I could feel every muscle on his bare back. Opening my eyes all I could see was his black locks near my face. His small kisses taking there time on my neck as I emerged from my sleep.

"You certainly know how to wake a girl up." I felt his smile against my neck as he pushed himself off of me. That grin still plastered on his face I rubbed my eyes, now finally feeling the hangover leaving me. Thank god, I don't think my head could take another bombardment of hammers.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but your father's bodyguard is currently in my living room." I groaned and rolled over. My egotistic father couldn't take a hint. Yes she said she would be home later. By now he should know that means I'll be home tomorrow when my head isn't exploding. Throwing the covers back over my head I tried to fall asleep, maybe it was just a bad dream. Miroku grabbed the covers and pulled them off of me. Damn him always has to be the nice guy and listen to the rents…most of the time.

"I tried to get him to go away but that monkey won't until he sees your shining face." I finally sat up and noticed where Miroku's eyes landed. Tracing his gaze I noticed that let alone I wasn't wearing pants but I was only in a bra as well.

"You didn't fuck me while I wasn't looking did you?" I mean I wouldn't put it passed him, but I thought he at least had enough sense to let me enjoy it too. I was fucking wasted last night like I remember anything.

That blunt was good though, speaking of which. I rolled over to the night stand and grabbed the other blunt that was lying on the dresser. Miroku still transfixed by my boobs I lit it up. There was no way in hell I was going home sober.

"Go at least tell him you will be home once you take a shower or something." I exhaled and sighed.

So pushy.

I passed the blunt to him and threw on one of his shirts. He smiled as I walked out the door. Quickly running down stairs I waved to the baboon that was sitting on Miroku's couch. The man's eyes almost flew out of his head. Like a cartoon or something. Laughing I sauntered up to him, the guy looked not older then 26, and stood a few inches away. After all I was only wearing a t-shirt, not a very large one at that.

"Tell daddy that I'll be home in half an hour. Girls got to clean up first." I tapped his nose and then walked back upstairs. Although the guard was speechless, my one of many talents, he left and gave me my peace.

Once entering the smoke filled room I ran and jumped on the bed. I noticed that almost half the blunt was gone and quickly grabbed it from the stoner's hand. This not going unnoticed by said pot head, he turned and gave me a confused look.

"It's my weed; I can't have you blazed out of your mind when I'm the one that has to go face the devil." I said taking a hit, holding it until I felt my lunges screaming for air. A rush of confused brain cells were just killed as I took another hit. My brain was already swish cheese why not enjoy myself.

"So what do you think he wants now? Father Daughter talks?" I lied down on his bed and exhaled as he took the blunt from me. My vision beginning to fuzz I rubbed my eyes.

"Hell if I know, but it better not be another talk about my behavior. There is only so much bitching one fucked up brain can take." A chuckle was released from my partner and then looked over at me. I could tell he was blazed but hey that's what we do.

"Or another guy to marry you off too. You are always a Bitch when that happens." I didn't take to much offense to that comment. It was true. My dad just tended to pick out the most moronic guys for me to get married too. And everyone of them was sent out of the house screaming.

Very pleasing scene to ones eyes.

Or at least mine.

My parents would always give me a talk after the said guy went running but oh well. Its not my fault that they can't handle me. Not like I care. If its too much I'll just forget behind a couple bottles of Jack, a girls best friend. Miroku passed me the blunt one last time before he finished it and put it with the other roach.

"I fucking hope not. Then again I do need my entertainment." I mused on that thought as a smile spread across my face.

"You remember that one guy with the big ass nose?" Miroku just shook his head knowing what happened to him.

"You mean the guy who you broke his nose. His nose wasn't that big until you smashed it." I laughed and rolled off the bed.

"He shouldn't have been talking shit on my baby girl." Miroku rolled his eyes as I walked over to the bathroom.

"That dog is evil." Giving him a glare look I pulled off his shirt and threw it back on the floor I found it on.

"You just think that because she tried to bite off your balls."

"Fuck yeah, that scared the shit out of me!" shaking my head I closed the door. I faced the mirror and saw the small chunks of something in my hair from the fun trip to the toilet this morning.

'Ew what the fuck?' I quickly grabbed a brush and started to rip them from my hair but that only seemed to make the knot worse.

"Damn it." Taking off the little clothing I had on, I turned on the shower to practically scolding hot. The feeling of steam on my skin made me shiver and I stepped in. Note to self, I need a day at the spa. I haven't been in a couple weeks and I noticed the kinks in my shoulders.

'Maybe I'll get the girls together.' After a massive lather rinse and repeat I stepped out. Almost tripping over the small rail caused me to land on my ass in the shower. My brain still hazy from the pot I tried to pull myself up. Even after that fun little fall, showering high is amazing. You felt gross from the smoke but high from the effect and then the shower washes away the grossness leaving you with the fun filled high. A win/win situation if you ask me.

After grabbing the spare set of my clothes from Miroku's closet I headed downstairs. At first I thought I was hearing voices in my head or Miroku was talking to himself again but all these theories were proven wrong when I turned to corner to come face to face with a VERY good looking man. Let me rephrase that, he looked more like a GOD! He had long silver hair that looked in almost perfect condition, wearing a white wife beater tank and a black button up shirt. His skin the perfect tan color and as clear as crystal. I felt my heart stop for a split second then regained my pulse.

"Hey Kags, this is my friend Inuyasha. The one I told you about from Cali." I glanced over to Miroku giving him a confused look. When the hell did he tell me about that guy, and why hadn't I paid attention.

"Um ok, if you say so." Not only could I not think with this amazing piece of man in front of me but it seemed my high was a creeper because I defiantly didn't just see the sun come out of no where to shine on him.

"Who's the skank?" Why did he have to open his mouth? He was doing so well on the 'fuck him' scale, but no he had to say something dumb.

"Excuse me, fuck for brains, but the names Kagome." I saw his face look a little shocked at my response but then turned back into stubborn and carelessness.

"The way you are dressed anyone could be mistaken." Not even bothering to look down, I put my hand on my hips.

"Gaucho pants and a tank is skanky to you? You're not going to last long here, jackass." Before even waiting for his response I walked over to Miroku and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll see ya tonight? You're still going to the race right?" A feeling ran up my back and I smirked. The Adonis was staring at my ass and I could clearly tell. Giving him a side glance I shifted my hips to the other side and saw his eyes move. Yup, that's what he was staring at all right. Miroku noticed as well and only smiled.

"Yeah we'll be there. I heard Kouga's driving tonight." I slightly groaned. Not the happy kind though, the 'oh help me from killing him' type. I mean seriously how many times do I have to tell that guy No before he gets it through his head. After that one night, which I admit was a mistake, he won't leave me alone. Note to self: Acid + alcohol + Sex is BAD! And I know he has a girlfriend, she has confronted me many times and on more then one occasion have I had a bitch fight.

"Oh joy! Another fun filled night of stalker boy!" Miroku only laughed as I walked towards the door, that guy still watching me the entire way. That could get annoying but then again.

"I'll see you boys later." Quickly jumping in my car I drove the semi-short distance to my house. I hope this conversation with my father isn't to long, I want a snack. Munchies can be a bitch. Then a nice nap before the partying tonight, oh how life was so much easier when mom and dad were in France. Didn't have to hear the nagging of why I was home so late or why I smelled of alcohol. They knew I drank and seemed to give up on trying to stop me back in high school. I don't know why they even bring it up.

Finally reaching my house I parked my car lazily walking inside. I started to head to the kitchen hoping to satisfy my craving.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you." Damn, He sure knows how to kill a high.

"Be there in a sec." quickly grabbing a soda out of the fridge before walking to his office. Sighing as I opened the large oak doors, there sat my father behind his large and very expensive desk filled with papers. I plopped down on one of the couches as I chugged some of my soda.

"I told you to be home four hours ago." He strained to speek from his anger as he took his glasses from his face.

"I had a headache so I took a nap, then I needed a shower. What does it matter I'm home now." Great another nagging bitching argument that was going to get my father all pissed and solitary.

"The matter is that I have something important to talk to you about." I wonder if he noticed that I wasn't really listening. Eh whatever.

"I have a suitor coming to meet you tomorrow for lunch. I want you to be in a proper mood and appearance." Here we go again. That just put a damper on my day.

"Yeah whatever." I stood from the couch and started to head towards the door.

"Kagome, If you act as you did the previous time I won't hesitate to just plan the wedding day next time." Waving at the last comment I walked out. He said he was serious last time and here we still are with the same situation. Ok fuck that, time for munchies.

Grabbing a big bag of Doritos and some chocolate I walked to my room. Forgetting for only a split second that I wasn't the only one in my room; I was jumped by a very large and soft slobber machine with four legs.

"Ruca! Stop!" My said dog just stood above me with large blue eyes as if she was confused.

"Move you big fur ball." I pushed her off of me and picked up my munchies.

"I missed you too but couldn't you wait till I put my stuff down?" I dropped the food on my bed and grabbed my remote. Feeling the weight shift on my bed I saw Ruca jump to my feet. I rubbed her a little with my toes and then turned towards the TV. After flipping through the channels for about 20 minutes I found failure to launch. Reminded me of myself only my parents wouldn't let me move out till I was married, but that's not happening for awhile.

I wonder how long that sex magnet of a man was staying? Slowly losing interest in the movie I started to daydream of him. He was a jerk though. Oh well I have dated worse and broke them of there habits. It's just another challenge yet I'm not so sure about this one. Ah time for a nap, more sleep so I can party harder tonight.

I bet he would be a good kisser.

* * *

A/N: A little more into the story, not much going on...I'm working on it. Inuyasha is in this one! for a split second but they are going to have some conversations better then that last one next chapter. Promise! 

More Reviews More Chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The soft puffy pillows lay beneath my head as I continued to dream the happy thoughts that I was emerged in. Nothing could have ruined that moment when my mind was in complete bliss and reawakening from the awkward world of High. Rolling over in a heap on the other side of my bed I slowly opened my eyes. Quickly shutting them from the blaring red light that was my alarm clock. Recovering from the rays I ventured again to see the time and read in a haze that it was 10:03pm. Without even realizing the time I grabbed my phone. I hope I didn't just read the time right… Rin is going to be here in a half an hour. I pressed the speed dial for her and groggily called her. Hell if I just woke up I'm gone need at least an hour, possibly longer. It takes me a while to beautify myself. I guess tonight was a little more laid back. Oh screw it. I ended the call and threw my legs over the bed. This was going to take some energy. Damn…

Ending up in my bathroom with a straightener in my hand and a curling iron getting warm. Styling; it's a pain. Someone needs to invent something that just automatically does you hair when you push a button. It would make guys and girls happy. Cutting back on time for prep and the guys save time getting the girls into bed. I don't see the fault in this. I sighed as the steam rose from a small curl around my head. I finished with a small sprits of hair spray. Admiring my upper appearance, I approved and moved to the wardrobe.

Walking back into my room just as my phone rang I grabbed it and continued on my course to the closet. Answering it with as little attention as possible I ran my hands through my clothes.

"Yeah?" was my so natural response.

"You better not just 'yeah' me bitch, what are you doing?" I smiled as I held a skirt up to my hips.

"Hey skank, I'm picking out an outfit for the race tonight. You're still coming to get me, right?" I threw that skirt somewhere on my floor and grabbed a different one and going through the motions. Damn these things couldn't just tell you what the dress code was. Make my life a little easier, please!

"Yeah Shippo and I are heading over there here in a bit." Finally decided on a pair of old jean short shorts, I moved onto tops.

"The race is by the docks around 134th right?" I had to make sure so I could decide the shirt from that. I mean we are in Miami but that ocean could freeze you up like an icicle. Hopefully someone will make a bon fire.

"Yeah somewhere around there. By the way have you see the sex machine Miroku brought into town? Fuck I would eat him up…" I laughed at my overly sex active friend, although she says she isn't I know of especially one man that gets it all the time. Rin just can't hide secrets. She was never good at it.

"Calm down fuck bot; he has an attitude to match the God like stature. I spoke with him this morning and I kind of wanted to punch him or …." I cut myself off thinking of his smooth lips and those eyes. You know how I said Miroku's were the most beautiful I had ever seen. This guy, this Inuyasha had brilliant gold pools that I stared at. I didn't stare for long but that look made my legs weak.

Damn that felt good.

I don't want to feel weak but…

Shaking my head. What was I thinking? I can't let him do that to me, I was to strong for that. I wasn't going to lose everything I have ever done to let it fall back on this one man who is tearing my defenses down by one look. I didn't even know the guy and I feel as if we had sex with our eyes. Ok now I'm just going on about that and I argh!

"Kagome…hello? Kagome!" realizing I was still on my phone I paid my attention to the other line as I grabbed a tank and long sleeve shirt.

"I just said we are on our way. Be ready!" I heard the click on the other line as I threw my phone on my bed. Now to put my clothes on, since I guess they are kind of important. That is unless you are in bed, but that's a different story.

Hearing the horn honk from down stairs I quickly threw on a pair of my Gucci flats and grabbed my purse before running down the stairs. I could see the door only a few feet away before…

"Where do you think you're going?" So close! Taking a deep breath I turned to wear my father was sitting looking over some papers and just smiled.

"I'm going out with the girls tonight, I'll be back later." The nicest and sweetest voice I could come up with and he just gave me a little glare. Rolling my eyes I continued to walk to the door.

"Kagome, you better be back here before midnight. You have that meeting with Hojo tomorrow." Did he just say Hobo? That one guy that I was engaged to awhile back. He was so annoying! Always following me and giving me health recipes for food. I mean honestly he was a woman in a male's body.

"Are you serious?!" I almost shouted that last remark. How could he put me through that torture. Hojo couldn't take a hint and it took me 2 months to get him gone! I just don't have the time or mind power to deal with him right now.

"I am, and you better be well behaved during the lunch tomorrow." He looked up from his papers to give me a serious stare and I just rolled my eyes. I wouldn't mind any other guy to attempt to make me his wife, but argh! Hojo! I could feel my brain about to explode.

"Whatever, bye." I swiftly opened the door as I heard another honk from my friends outside and the muffled shout from my father. What time did he think I was coming home? Midnight?

Ha

That's a good one. Especially when he just told me who I'm suppose to be getting married too.

He would be lucky if I even came home at all tomorrow. But then again I really haven't slept a whole night's sleep in my bed for a couple days. The parties around here are too much fun and I just tend to crash on whatever bed is available.

As we pulled up on the strip I noticed a lot of familiar cars. Of course this wasn't my first race, but you never know who's going to be there. Once I felt Shippo park his car I stepped out and looked around. The streets were vibrating from the basses of so many car stereos and the main garage had a DJ set up. It was like an outdoor club. The lucky thing about being rich and slightly famous was the cops never fucked with you. They knew who would be funding there paychecks, and didn't bother with the lawsuits. It's a good thing to because cops get on my nerves.

"Come on Kags, I think I see Miroku!" Before I could even react I was pulled through a crowd. Rin was also one of my more hyperactive friends. She didn't have an off button either. Feeling bodies dancing around me, I tired to push through but only seemed to be pushed back. I lost Rin's hand and was now swimming in the sea of people. Damn why hadn't the races started yet? Shouldn't you people be watching that! I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pulled up against a hard chest. Taking a glance behind me I noticed the dark brown/black hair. I groaned and then unwrapped his arms.

"I don't want to deal with you right now Kouga, I'm trying to find Rin." I started to walk away when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I kind of felt like a rag doll right now.

"Come on, don't worry about her. I bet I'm way more fun." He gave me that seductive grin and it made me want to puke. Noticing his glassy eyes I just smiled. He was already fucked up on whatever he took.

"Sorry babe, not tonight." Yet again I walked away and thankfully he didn't follow. I pushed my way through the rest of the crowd and found Miroku, Rin and that guy, what was his name? Inku? Or something. Fuck I don't remember but He was there.

"Hey where'd you go?" Rin spoke up first as she handed me a beer. Popping the top I took a swig.

"I was pulled away by Kouga." Miroku chuckled a little and walked over to give her a hug.

"You poor girl." Smelling the alcohol on his breath I guessed he had been here for awhile.

"Already over the top?" He only smiled as I pushed him off, I walked over to the car they had all been leaning on. Damn, I'm no mechanic but I know a nice car when I see one. The black skyline had red, what looked like, claw marks ripping away the metal and the sides and tented black windows. I was practically drooling over this car. I mean who wouldn't! What can I say a nice car is my weakness and whoever owned this one I wouldn't mind jumping.

"Whose car is this?" I asked not really thinking I would get an answer.

"It's mine." I looked up to see him leaning on the hood of the car. I nodded and continued to look it over. Noticing that he was watching my every move I turned towards him.

"You got a nice car, I will admit that." Walking over and also leaning on the hood as I watched one of the races about to start. We really weren't that far from the main track and I recognized one of the cars. The driver was one of my other best friends and she was one badass bitch.

"Yay! Go Sango!!" I shook my head at the drunken man cheering. Miroku was always chasing Sango, seeing as how she was the only girl who ever turned him down. Now it's like he has an obsession with her. Kind of sad really because I never thought him to be the sad puppy that followed anyone around. Goes to show what a person can do to you. Finishing off my first beer I went to grab something else from the bar.

"Hey wench!" I stopped and turned around. Yet again that guy…damn what was his name! Inutes? No! Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Yeah that was it, I think… Oh fuck it I don't care. I put my hands on my hips and glared.

"Yet again, my name is Kagome." I fumed at the man. He couldn't grasp two cents of intelligences and call me by name.

"Whatever wench, grab me a beer would you?" Laughing in his face I flipped him off and then strolled towards the bar. Who did he think he was? I am not some house maid waiting on his beck and call. He could getup off his lazy ass and get it himself. Fucker.

* * *

I swear that man is utterly infuriating. So far we have gotten into eleven fights in which end up being a game to everyone else. Of course I was already wasted so I wanted to play and got me into more trouble then I could handle. Drinking every time we fought was the point of the game and damn it didn't take me long to be drowning in those Smirnoff's. Currently dancing with Sango and Rin I could feel my head starting to pound. Usually it wasn't anything big but those damn lights were egging on the hammers in my head. Moving over to Sango I pulled her over and yelled in her ear. 

"I'm going to find the guys!" Not really caring if she heard me or not I started to push my way through to open streets. Feeling the alcohol start to seep deeper into my veins I spotted Inuyasha's Skyline, but yet no Inuyasha or Miroku.

"Damn! Where did they go?" I noticed a couple people I knew and wobbled over to them. Someone was bound to see them somewhere. Quickly asking them they just shook there heads. Great! Where the fuck are they?! My head still pounding from music blaring from the speakers I chose to forget about them. I needed some fresh air away from the loud music and flashing lights. Damn, I guess I know how ravers feel...I could never do that. My entire being would explode out of my skull.

Looking out at the ocean I slipped off my shoes before practically falling down the stone steps. Landing with a satisfied look on my face, I squished my toes into the cold sand. If you have never done that then you have no idea, but it was a fun feeling. As if you were 5 years old again. I smiled and started to walk towards the water when I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you doing out here?" I turned to look and see Inuyasha laying on a hill of sand. His hands were behind his head and just relaxing as he stared at me. I just shrugged and turned to look at the moons. Were there suppose to be more then one?

"Just breathing…" I said quietly and then looked down to the ocean.

"Whatever, just don't drown if you decide to go for a swim." He then went back to looking at the stars as I walked a little further. I was going to make a come back but my vision went spotted with black dots and I had to stop to hold my head. The next thing I knew the beach was coming directly for my face. Or was I falling? I guess that would be more realistic in my condition. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but was suddenly jerked to a stop by two strong arms. I looked up to see Inuyasha holding me a little ways above the sandy beach.

"I think you have had a little too much, don't ya think?" He smirk as he helped me to stand. It took me a minute until I thought I could stand but then only ended up in his arms again.

"I'm…" I didn't get to say anything else as he swung his other arm under my legs and carry me somewhere.

"What…are you doing?" I asked in vain. Wherever he was taking me I was just hoping it was a bed. I'm dizzy and can't really see straight anymore. Feeling the cool sand under my legs and the warmth around my toes I opened my eyes to see a bon fire in front of me. Had that been there before? Because I defiantly don't remember that. Not really caring I moved a little closer to soak up the warmth as I watched Inuyasha walk over to throw another piece of drift wood on the fire.

"You're not going to puke right?" He asked as he stopped above me. I looked up to yell at him but my mouth only hung open as I caught sight of his eyes and hair in the moon light. It was shining with an unearthly glow and I couldn't seem to put a single sentence together.

"Hey….You ok? Hello?" without realizing that I was staring Inuyasha waved his hand in front of my face. I quickly snapped out of it and shook my head.

"No…I'm not going to puke…"

"At least not till morning." He remarked smugly as he sat down near the fire.

"So why aren't you up there chasing ass like most guys?" I asked breaking the silence that had fallen between us. He just shrugged.

"Not my scene. I'm just here to drive." I was a little confused. Well I guess a man with a figure like his could have any girl smart enough to take the offer but he didn't seem like that guy. Not realizing how cold it got I pulled down my long sleeves and wrap my arms around myself.

Not even realizing what he was doing until after he had already done it, I sat there with his coat on my shoulders.

"You're already drunk off your ass, don't want you catching hypothermia." I was going to say something back but couldn't find the words as I just hugged the coat closer to block out the small wind that passed by.

"Besides it would be cold with the little amount of clothes you're wearing wench." Now that comment defiantly set my eyes ablaze. I was wearing enough and was completely covers.

"Sorry that you like your girls from Amish country but around here this is what we wear." I remarked back and only got a laugh out of him. I was fuming but didn't let it get to me. He would be gone soon enough was all I was praying on.

"Yeah whatever." Silence fell over the night sky as I started to feel tired. Damn I wish my bed would just pop out of thin air right in front of me. Feeling my head start to roll in one direction snapped me awake. The silence that was thick in the air was soon disturbed by foot steps from the opposite direction. I looked over to try and make out a body but couldn't with my vision so blurry.

"There you are, baby. I have been looking everywhere for you." I inwardly groaned as I tried to ignore him. For once I would like him to try and not hit on me while I was completely inebriated.

"Go away Kouga, I can barely see straight and you're trash for a face isn't helping." The next thing I knew I was being pulled to my feet by my wrist. I felt my head rush and I immediately felt dizzy and sick.

"You Bitch, I gave you everything and this is how I get my next turn." I tried to stand but only found it inevitable.

"Hey why don't you let her go, you're both drunk and she obviously doesn't want to spend a night she won't remember with you." I cringed a little at that comment but didn't care because he was stopping this bastard that still had a grip on me wrist. Kouga must have been shocked or to pissed to notice that my hand had slipped from his hold cause he was still glaring at inuyasha. . I stumbled over to the steps that were right next to the fire and tried to regain my balance or at least my vision. why did alcohol have to fuck so much with your brain?

"Listen mutt just stay out of this." Kouga poked his chest and I saw a flash of anger in inuyasha's eyes but only for a second. Then he just walked past him to me on the stairs.

"Come on I'll take you home." I hadn't really expected him to take me home but fuck I really could careless right now. All I wanted was my bed. He helped me to my feet and started up the stairs when I felt him loosen his grip on my waist. I turned around just in time to see Kouga punch him across the jaw.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed as I saw the blood drip from his mouth. He didn't really seem phased but with my distraction of him I didn't notice Kouga coming towards me. I tried to scramble back but he was getting to close. His arm outstretched to grab me was instantly pulled away when Inuyasha tackled him to the ground and punched him. After that all I remember was flashes of them fighting each other as my head started to spin and all I could think of was if Inuyasha was ok. Trying to walk towards them as I heard both men stop, I could make out a figure but only for a second before I collapsed in that persons arms.

Please let it be Inuyasha and not Kouga.

* * *

A/N: So I have seen the fact that you guys are reading the chapters, but I would really like to know what you think. If I need to change something, add something, anything! I'll take flames, not a big problem for me. I'm one tough cookie, promise! For those of you that have reviewed thanks. much love to you! I'll try to update soon, but I go back to school tomorrow and I really haven't started my h/w yet...whoops. Oh wells:)

More Reviews More Chapters


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't know if it was next morning or still the same night that I woke up, but what I did know was that I wasn't at the beach. I had woken up in a bed, a very comfortable bed. I didn't want to open my eyes to come face to face with a sleeping Kouga so I laid there for about twenty minutes while I let my head go crazy with 'what if…' theories. Also the fact that my head was still spinning from the lack of alcohol in my system.

I could just lay here forever but then I would run the risk of whoever had me in their room come back. I was not going to just wait for Kouga to come back, oh hell no! Before realizing the consequences I shot up in bed. I didn't even know my blood could rush so fast to my head. That was a horrible idea…falling back in bed, I held my head and rested there for a second. While currently unable to move my eyes searched around the room. I don't think I was with Kouga, wait a minute!

This is Miroku's room! Ok now I'm confused, how the hell did I get here?

This time remembering that my head felt like it had been smashed in a brick wall I slowly rose from the bed to swing my legs over the side. Taking another look around the room to make sure my eyes were playing tricks on me, I saw a poster of the Playboy Bunny girls. Yup, I was in Miroku's room. I slid down onto the floor and gained my balance before walking to the bathroom. Now that I knew where I was, I wasn't so panicked. Yet I felt like crap, as would be expected. Taking a look in the mirror I groaned. My face also looked like crap or at least my make up did. Quickly washing my face of the face paint I went back to my previous question. How did I get in Miroku's house?

Who brought me ho…me…

The memory hit my square in between the eyes as I walked back into the bedroom and headed for the door. Walking down the massive number of stairs I was met with a sweet scent of pancakes. These eased my panic but still almost ran into the kitchen. Coming to a sudden stop, and my hand flying to my forehead, I need to stop this rushing thing its going to make my skull crack in half, there stood the one guy who saved me I guess you could say. He noticed my entrance as I leaned on the doorway and slide to the floor with my head in my hands.

"Morning drunken princess." I would have smacked him but he was currently holding out Tylenol and a glass of water. No matter who it is, I always know someone knows how to take care of me. Even this guy I guess. Gratefully taking them I quickly swallowed them and then crawled to the table.

"Why are you cooking?" I asked before laying my head down on the island table. Now just feeling as if I could crawl back in bed, I heard a plate being put in front of me.

"I was hungry and figured you would be too after puking all over Miroku's front lawn." I raised my head to see a stake of light fluffy pancakes just begging me to eat them, but looked passed them to see silver hair staring back at me.

"One: Miroku has cooks for that kind of stuff and two: When did I puke on Miroku's lawn?" As I spoke I raised my fingers to indicate my point but didn't get a response as he sat to eat his own plate of pancakes. I watched him stuff one in his mouth before swallowing and turning his attention to me.

"One: I don't like being waited on hand and foot…" I laughed and leaned on my arm.

"Oh really, I think I remember you tell me to get you a beer last night." He pointed his fork at me with a glare.

"That was different, I was lazy." He smirked and then stabbed another pancake before pointing it at me and continuing to explain.

"And two: Last night, all in the bushes by the door and by a tree next to the drive way." Stuffing the pancake in his mouth as he finished I just sighed and closed my eyes.

"What happened last night?" I groaned as I felt a pain spring furiously at my frontal lob of my brain. Then I heard him laugh a little.

"Ouch that hurts. We spend a wild night in Miroku's bed after the race and you don't even remember. That really stings right here." I stared wide eyed as he poked at his heart before stuffing yet another pancake in his mouth. Wait, we did what?! I need to stop from taking tequila, that shit is killing my sex life. I mean I don't mind sleeping with him but I want to at least remember it! What the fuck am I say?!

"Calm down princess, I drove you here, you woke up in the car, puked everywhere and then I took you to Miroku's room to pass out." He just dusted it off as if he never said it. This guy just likes to see me squirm I swear. To start with he always say something about my out fit, do you know how long it takes me to pick one? Then he attacks my sex drive….damn him. As my thoughts were going wild with ways to beat him, my brain sparked as I remembered the fight.

"What happened to Kouga? And for another matter, why am I at Miroku's?" He grabbed his plate and went to the sink to wash it as I started to pick at the ones in front of me.

"You're stalker boy was knocked out cold, and I brought you to Miroku's cause I don't know where your house is, plus this is where I'm staying." Placing the plate in the sink he turned around to lean on the counter. I looked over him to notice that he was only in sleep pants and a wife beater tank. Before I knew it I was up out of my chair and heading over to him. I could feel something, and I knew I had to do something. Pushing him out of the way with little effort I emptied my stomach in the sink. Damn alcohol…

I felt my hair being pulled away from my face as I continued to puke. I nausea was over in a second as I looked over to Inuyasha. He had let go of my hair and I just fell to the floor and leaned on the cabinet.

"You always this fun in the morning?" I smacked his leg as I grabbed the water from the counter. For only meeting this guy yesterday he seems a very social person. Well except for last night at the race. Mr. I don't like to mingle with other people and just look at stars. I can't really blame him though; the stars are beautiful around the beach.

"Only at Miroku's house." I answered and then stood up to head back upstairs. I stopped at the island and grabbed one of the pancakes he made. They were really good. I mean like professional world renowned chef good.

"These are really good." I said as I stuffed one in my mouth seeing as how I have room in my stomach now.

"My mom's recipe." He said simply as he grabbed one on the plate to eat as well, I glared at him and pulled the plate away.

"Make your own, these are mine." He met my glare with an amused look and tried to grab another one. Realizing his move I pulled the plate away.

"I made them wench, now give me another one." Before even thinking about it I grabbed the last two on the plate and stuffed them in my mouth. Haha I win! Pulling some of the extra out of my mouth I walked over to the stairs before my butt started to vibrate. That was an odd feeling. The vibration registered in my mind as my phone finally I reached for it and plopped down on the stairs.

"Yeah?" Not even bothering looking at the ID.

"Kagome Higurashi, You better be in this dinning room in less then 20 minutes or I'm setting the wedding date for tomorrow." Damn, I need to start looking at that ID. I sighed and bit into another pancake as I noticed Inuyasha walk by to go to the TV. I couldn't help watch his ass as he walked by. Damn was there any faults to this man!

"Kagome! Are you even listening to me?!" oh yeah I was on the phone. Whoops.

"Yes, I'll be home in a little bit. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"He is going to be here in half an hour and you better be ready." Rolling my eyes at the mention of the certain health nut

"Yes, OK! I'm on my way. Bye!" Hanging up the phone I saw two golden eyes looking towards me. I met his gaze and just smiled.

"Hey buddy, you want to take me home?" He shook his head and stuffed a pancake in his mouth. Where did he get that? Looking down, I didn't have my partial pancake any more.

"Was that mine?" he only smiled and ate the rest of it. He laughed as I walked back upstairs to get my purse.

"Screw it; I'll steal one of Miroku's cars." I yelled down, not wanting to deal with that asshole who stole my breakfast. Well I guess he did make it but still. Speaking of which, He gets even more brownie points for cooking. I'm starting to like this guy. Hot body, can cook, doesn't flirt with other girls at parties from what I've seen, but then again I could be mistaken. Right now he seems like the perfect man. Hm…This could be fun.

* * *

I want to stab my eyes out with this fork. I have been sitting at this god forsaken table for the past thirty minutes and the only thing Mr. Goodie two shoes over there has talked about is how he only wants my love and other shit I don't care about. I watched as him and my father talked as I felt my headache coming back from this morning. I wish I had a bottle of Captain right now. That would make everything better, or any alcohol for that matter.

"Isn't that right Kagome?" Were they talking to me? Well I guess, since they did say my name.

"What?" I asked not caring that my tone sounded extremely bored and uninterested. I noticed my dad give me a stern look but Hojo just asked the question without noticing the anger.

"You're going to come live with me for a month, aren't you?" I was what?!

"Um no. I never agreed to anything like that." No way in hell would I spend a month with this guy! I could barely stand his presence in the room. You would have to drag me to where ever he lived when I was dead to get me there.

"I thought that was part of the marriage contract?" He turned towards my dad and asked very confused as I almost lost it. He did not already sign those damn papers. How could he when I had to sign them too, and I'm pretty sure I would remember something that big.

"It is but they have yet to be signed by my daughter but they will be soon." My dad was such an ass. He knows I will never sign those papers, so he is torturing me with threats and visits from this guy. I was sick of him trying to control my life. I'm completely capable of taking care of my own love life even if it is a rocky one. I quickly stood and looked directly at my dad.

"I don't plan to sign them so you might as well rip them up now. I'm going to bed." I started to walk out when my dad slammed his hands on the table and was about to yell at me but then the most unthinkable thing happened. Hojo stood up and turned towards my furious father.

"Its alright, she is probably just tired. I'll come back another time." I just smirked and continued to walk out of the dinning room to the massive stairs. That was a little odd though. The last time I saw Hojo he was a very quiet guy that never said much and never talked back to my father. Well he didn't really talk back to him but stopped him from cursing my brains out. He really has changed since then. Way more in the body though. He was never that built before and now I think he could take on even Miroku, or Inuyasha. Or maybe I'm just delirious. I don't know, but I need more sleep. I feel wiped out.

Finally reaching my room I was almost to my bed when I heard my phone ring in my purse. Who ever that is better have a good reason for stopping me from reaching my goal.

"Yeah?" walking again towards my bed, maybe I could just zone out while they talk.

"Hey Babe, you want to go to the beach?" He always picks the worst moments to call me.

"Not really, I'm tired." I heard a chuckle on the other end and I already figure he was laughing about last night.

"Yeah, can you explain to me why there is puke everywhere in my yard, love?" I only smiled as I knew he already knew it was me.

"I just couldn't help it, the thought of Kouga touching me made me want to puke." I got a laugh out of that one and so did Miroku cause I could hear it on the other line.

"Well that's just a lovely picture, but really get your stuff. We'll pick you up."

"Miroku! I need sleep." I whined as I fell back on my bed to stare at my star ceiling.

"That's just to damn bad. You puked on my lawn; this is your debt being paid. Be there in ten minutes. Love you." Damn him and his sweetness.

"Fine, bye love." He just seems to have a way with words that always gets him his way. Damn that. Groaning I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a dark red tube top bikini and went to the bathroom. This had better be worth going or I'm going to kill Miroku.

Only a few minutes later I heard a honk out front and then my cell ring. Quickly grabbing my bag and sunglasses I ran out the door.

"I'm on my way out, don't have a cow." His laughter was heard through the phone as I answered the annoying device.

"Hurry up!" As I ended the call I looked down for a split second only to run into a hard chest. Did I mention that my balance isn't that great even when I'm sober? I was stumbling backwards when I felt a hand grab mine to pull me back up. I opened my eyes to see big brown ones staring back.

"Why such the hurry? I thought you were going to lie down?" I almost lost my ability to speak for a second when I thought I saw a dark flash in his eyes. Either that or my eyes are playing tricks on me again.

"Oh yeah, actually I'm going to a beach with my friends. So, later." I started to walk away but realized that he still had a hold on my hand. Turning to pull it away, He just pulled me back.

"Why don't we just go? You don't need your friends." Ok now I know I saw some kind of anger in his eyes. Was this the same guy I ran out of the house because he seemed more dominate now.

"No, I want to go with my friends so let go." I was sick of his games and angry as hell at him right now. He had no right to treat me like I should only be his. Hell I wasn't even going to marry him. He should have gotten that message the last time. I finally got my hand out of his grasp and then ran down the stairs. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head and I turned when I opened the door to see a small almost evil grin on his face. It gave me shivers down my spine as I closed the door.

Something was different about him, that's for sure.

* * *

A/N: So Hojo is in the picture, a little OOC but its my story so I can do that. The matches are being struck, the sparks are flying...blah blah blah! I'm getting really busy with school starting up again so I'm going to try and update as soon as I can. Probably not for a couple days but it won't be to long, I hope.

More Reviews More Chapters


End file.
